


When The Lights Go Out

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Movie night turns into a puppet show when the entire city loses power. Buck shows off his hidden talent to make sure Christopher stops being afraid.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	When The Lights Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to InsaneJuliann for talking to me about books and inspiration.  
> I was wishing for inspiration. Ended up in a power outage tonight. And well, sometimes a writers brain finds inspiration when they least expect it.  
> Not canon compliant because It was 3:00 am AFTER my power was restored. Wrote this in like an hour.
> 
> Not Beta read, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I just needed some Diaz family time. 
> 
> Title from the song "When the lights go out." By the band F5ve

It was movie night in the Diaz household. The DVD’s were stacked high, blankets were thrown over the air mattress Buck had taken from Maddie’s from his time crashing in his sister’s living room. It was comfortable if you put in enough air. The TV was cued up as Eddie waited for the popcorn to pop. Christopher and Buck were laughing, and having fun trying to see who could make the weirdest faces at each other. It made Eddie smile, even if he couldn’t see. They were all in their PJ’s or most comfortable clothing. When Eddie came back in, arms loaded with popcorn and drinks, Chris cheered and grabbed Buck’s hand to try and pull him down to the air mattress where he’d plopped himself into the middle.    
Eddie snagged the remote from the coffee table they’d pushed to the side of the living room. He’d placed the popcorn in Christopher’s lap, chuckling and shaking his head as his two boys dug in without a second’s hesitation. He’d cued up the movie, tonight’s first selection was of course Christopher’s current favorite,  _ Trolls. _ The songs might have annoyed both men after the 100th re-watch, but if it made Christopher happy, they were all for it. Eddie took a handful of popcorn, absentmindedly brushing some crumbs from his son’s face.    
The movie played on, Eddie mostly ignoring it, enjoying having the time with his little family. All those years ago, he would have never thought he’d be here. Married again. Having a family. It was perfect. He bent down and kissed Chris’ head, smiling back at the boy when he looked up and grinned back at him. Buck looked over at him and reached around their son and gave Eddie’s arm a squeeze before joining in on one of the songs. It was shaping up to be a perfect night. Halfway through the movie, the power went out.    
“Oh man.” Chris complained.    
“It’s okay, It’s probably just a breaker. He reached around until he found Buck’s shoulder. He gave it a squeeze, silently communicating with his husband. Finding his phone in the dark hadn’t been easy, but he’d found it on the coffee table next to Buck’s. He picked it up and turned it on intending to turn on his flashlight, catching the notification.    
**_CITY WIDE OUTAGE. LOS ANGELES_ **

**_ESTIMATED RECOVERY TIME : 12:00 A.M_ **

  
Eddie sighed. Of course the one night a week him and Buck had off something would go wrong. He turned on his flashlight now, and put it on the coffee table.    
“Sorry boys. Looks like it’s not a breaker.”    
Buck looked over at him, Blue eyes barely noticeable in the light.    
“What’s wrong?”    
“City wide power outage.”    
“Too much, smog.” Buck shook his head and laid back on the pillows they’d piled to lean on.    
“We’ll be okay, right?” Chris asked and Eddie could hear he was getting anxious.    
“Of course we will be. We’re going to camp out right here. As soon as I find those candles aunt Maddie got for your dad and I’s wedding.”   
“I thought we got rid of those?” Eddie frowned. They’d had a few hundred left over from the wedding, Maddie, in all of her excitement of them getting married, over-purchased almost everything. He’d sworn they’d either used them all or gifted them to friends.    
“Not all of them. I saved some just in case.” Buck shrugged. “You never know.” was his way of explaining.    
They’d been through enough Earthquakes now to know how it worked.    
Buck stood up, giving Christopher a kiss on the top of his head. “Be right back.”    
He grabbed his phone where it laid next to Eddie’s, and went about looking for the candles wherever they were stashed.    
“Dad?”    
“What’s wrong?” Eddie leaned down so he could see Chris and Chris could see him.    
“Will you. Will you hold me? I’m a little scared.”    
“Of course.” Eddie moved the popcorn and grabbed a blanket. Picking Chris up, he sat the boy on his lap then uncurled the thick throw and put it over him. “There we go.” Chris snuggled closer as he laid his head on Eddie’s shoulder.    
Buck came in his arm loaded with four huge white candles and the lighter they used for the grill. He looked at Eddie, his head cocked to the side. “Just a little scared.” He replied to the silent question asked.    
The younger man nodded and went about setting the Candle’s around the living room and lit them. When he was finished, he carefully sat on the air mattress, his hand coming up to rub the boys back. “Hey Buddy,” he said quietly. Chris picked his head up, looking at Buck. “You’re okay. We’re okay. It’s probably because it’s hot out.”    
“I thought the power only went on in bad weather?” Buck nodded slightly. 

“Yeah, it can. But it can also go out when there’s too much power used. Or if something happens to a power pole. They’re fixing it. By the time you wake up, it’ll be on.”    
“I don’t have to sleep in my room, do I?” Chris' lip wobbled a little, even as he snuggled closer to his dad.    
“Na,” Buck gave him a slight chuckle. “We’re gonna camp out right here. All three of us. Promise.”    
“YAY!” They all laughed.    
“Wanna know what else not having power is good for?” He asked.    
“What?”    
“Watch.” Buck moved off and went over to the coffee table crouching down before messing with his phone. Soon the living room was lit by his phone’s flashlight.    
“Chris look.”    
On the wall, A huge shadow puppet appeared, as Buck tried to move his hands in front of the glow from the light. Chris gasped as Buck moved to make another shape. The giggles instead of worry from their son, was like music to their ears.    
Buck had made animals before Christopher yawned and started to get sleepy. After a trip to the bathroom, with Eddie carrying him there and back, they all snuggled down onto the air mattress. Buck curled up behind Eddie and Eddie cuddled Chris. Soon, light snores could be heard.    
Eddie turned slightly. “Where did you learn to do those puppets?”    
Buck laughed at the wonder in his husband's quiet voice.    
“Just something I learned over time.” He bent down to give Eddie a quick kiss.    
“It didn’t suck for a night in.”    
“Absolutely not, even if we didn’t get to finish our one hundred and one viewing of  _ Trolls _ .”    
“Oh come on, the music is catchy!” Buck argued.    
“For kids, Buck.”    
The younger man’s face twisted. “For adults too!” He complained and laid his head on the pillow, pretending to be insulted.    
“Whatever you say babe.” he chuckled.    
Eddie leaned back against Buck’s chest, humming lightly as he felt Buck’s arm move over him to encompass both him and Christopher. Even in a power outage that was set to go on for hours, he found his contentment. Eddie closed his eyes with a smile, as Buck started to hum one of the songs from the movie.    


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments always welcome. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
